caught between lies
by justwriteandwriteandwrite
Summary: Sam's not a whore, slut, or prostitute... Maybe she is. "You're crazy. But chiz, the sex is fantastic!" -Gibby Gibson


**-caught between lies-**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

"I'm marrying Carly, whether you like it or not," says the boy.

Freddie Benson was always a nerd, a cute nerd, but none the less, a nerd. He had equipment, computers, cameras and cables all set up. I could do nothing except roll my eyes. If this were a movie, I'd be that girl who sabotages the relationship. You know what I'm talking about?

"Well, that's just sad, since she hates your guts and all," I reply. "Oh, and I must say... she's an excellent kisser."

"YOU KISSED CARLY?"

Any louder and Mexico would have heard his voice. Calm your man-panties down, Fredward! Geez!

"She kissed me."

It wasn't exactly true, but really, who's gonna know that I just lied? It was a little tiny lie... a white lie, if you will. Oh and also, it would protect the dork from himself and his feelings. The last thing I wanted happening was for him to get hurt.

Actually, that was a lie too. I didn't care whether he got hurt or not. I didn't want Carly to marry this guy... for whatever reason.

"Are you saying-"

"Carly prefers... the female kind of lover."

Another lie, but seriously he couldn't pick it up even if he had a detective degree. I lick my lips slowly and raise my eye-brows suggestively. Freddie winces and shoves his hands in his pockets quickly... perhaps I've stunned him so much that he's turned-on by it.

Mama's such a tease sometimes.

Walking up to Freddie slowly, swaying my hips deliberately, I notice something's wrong with his pants... oh and... he's started to go bright red in the face.

"S-Sam... You're l-lying."

"Am I?"

"Just the other day she said how she ... Ohh, chiz! She meant "switching teams" as in ..."

I laugh whilst throwing my head back quickly. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was actually telling the truth and without ever knowing I actually was! So Carly's a lesbian?

That means I get to have a lot of fun tonight.

Before long, I'm straddling Freddie's lap, grinding my hips against his suggestively, shaking my hair around and biting my lip seductively. If there's one thing I've learnt from being a complete slut... it's that guys want what they can't have. That's girls too. Believe me, I've had my way with both species.

I tease, I torment and then I leave. I don't get hurt, supposedly and the person... whoever that may be... is left chasing after me.

"W-what are you doing?"

My lips were so close to his, ready to suck his face off, though I never kiss a potential client. Haha. Client. I'm not some kind of whore.

Maybe I am.

I was very nearly gonna kiss Freddie Benson then and there, but I pull away and press my hands on his chest, speaking very low, to get his undivided attention. It always works.

"I'm making love to your girlfriend tonight," I whisper, licking the side of his face.

He shudders, and I feel his growing erection prodding my thigh. Oh the control that is needed for this kind of job. Not that I get paid for it, of course. I'm not some kind of prostitute.

Maybe I am.

"... y-you're not..."

The lack of confidence in his voice spurs me on.

"I'm gonna make your girlfriend scream and beg for more."

"No!"

He struggles, like it's a battle. Ha!

My mouth curls up into a smirk and I rub the material over his hardened dick slowly, biting down on my bottom lip, staring into his brown eyes. Leaning my chest against him, I guide his hands up to my boobs, urging him to pleasure me.

"Jealous? You wouldn't get that far with Carly, would you Benson..."

He pushes me off, and I immediately slap his face.

"Ouch! You're way out of line, Puckett!" Freddie spits out, venomously.

Yes, he's right. But that won't stop me mounting his gorgeous girlfriend later tonight, when he's all snuggled beneath those Galaxy War's bed sheets. Perhaps I'll even pay a little visit to him afterwards. I can't hide my forming grin, as I smooth out my clothes and leave Freddie, hard as a rock and probably yearning to pin me to the wall, door, counter top and hump my brains out.

That's the thing with guys. They always want something they can't have. Did I tell you that already? Oh, my bad!


End file.
